The Betrothal
by YasDatPotato
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going on in Teague's head during his betrothal when Mina went back in time? What If Mina wasn't the one who betrayed him after all? T for (possible) violence only.
1. Chapter 1 - Have we met?

Chapter One - Have We Met?

 **If you haven't read The Unfortunate Fairy Tale series by Chanda Hahn, I suggest you do. Actually, I suggest you read all her books! She has stolen my heart too many times with her stories! Anyway, if you haven't read that series, you probably won't understand anything in this story as it is based on the series. (If you have read them, I don't even need to tell you how great they are!)**

 **This story (I'm hoping to write several chapters) will be based in Reign, when Mina has travelled back in time but from Teague's point of view.**

 **None of these characters belong to me; all rights belong to Chanda Hahn.**

 **Okay, now on with the story . . .**

 _Teague's POV_

I waited too long. The choice has been taken from me, and now I have to marry one of these insufferable girls.

I lean my head back on the trunk of the tree I am currently taking refuge and groan. All of these girls are the same. Giggly, giddy girls. How can they want to marry me when they barely know who I am?

Sure, I've met a few of them. But I hardly think that glaring at each other over the dinner table while our parents discuss business matters counts as knowing someone.

As the suns began to set, I glanced back to the palace. It looked magnificent: reflecting the suns flames into the sky, giving it a fiery glow. Soon it will be mine. Soon I shall have to share it with a wife I can barely stand. I never have been one for sharing.

It was then that I heard the scream.

It was instinct, really. The second I heard the shriek for help I knew I had to. It was something about that voice, something that urged me to go. It never even crossed my mind that it could be a trap. Something about that voice was familiar.

I flew through the sky, wind furiously attacking my face as I flew further into the Royal Woods. It didn't take long to find the source of the scream.

Directly below me, a reddish-gold griffin was hunting its prey, which turned out to be a very scared looking girl, who was frozen with fear. She needed help, and fast. Otherwise she'd be the next meal to the beast. In mid-air I changed form, into a griffin myself, and shrieked something unintelligible as I lunged at the beast.

It abandoned its 'snack' – she really was too small to be a filling meal – and flew upwards to get a better view of its attacker. I realized then that it was much bigger, almost twice my size! I took this moment to fly to the girl, intending to scare away the griffin.

It shrieked back, enraged that I had stolen their food. I shrieked back. I looked back to the girl, and she was frozen stiff. Either she knew better than to run or was literally accepting her fate of being bird food.

The griffin obviously wasn't getting the message. Its attacks were fast, and were soon about to make me lose my balance. It dove down once more, talons out and ready to rip us apart. Slowly, I began to morph into my human form, until I was standing in front of the girl with my arms outstretched. I turned upwards to the griffin, challenging him.

The second it saw my face it squawked and stopped in its tracks, then flew away looking slightly disappointed with its tail between its legs.

As soon it was out of sight, I turned towards the girl and apologized.

"I'm sorry about that. The griffins are allowed to hunt these grounds freely. When they're hungry, they tend to forget their manners and fight over food. Sometimes they need to be reminded that a Royal is never to be undermined." I smile, and offer my hand. After a slight hesitation she took it and stood up. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be in the Fates' woods unescorted. It's much too dangerous. And, Milady, where is your coach?" I looked around, failing to see anyone else in the trees.

She was staring at me in disbelief. I see a hint of recognition flash in her eyes, slowly fade to relief and then confusion. Did she recognize me too? I looked her over.

She was around my age, with large, maple brown eyes and long rich hair the same colour. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles, an army of them over her nose. Her magnificent dress was ruffled and missing quite a few feathers.

Yes, she looked like she'd been through a madhouse, but oh my, was she pretty. I scanned every inch of her, coming to the same conclusion every time. This was the girl of my dreams.

"Y-you saved me?" she said, her small eyebrows pinching together, looking just as confused as me.

 **So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? I've always wondered what was going on in Teague's head, and I guess now we know! I really enjoyed writing this, and if you have any suggestions or requests for extra scenes I could add that the original author skimmed over please tell me. I will try to update this as soon as possible, and if you're still here and haven't yet read the books, go do it now!**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **-Spud**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Disappearing Act

Chapter Two – The Disappearing Act

 **Hey guys! I'm back here with the next chapter to The Betrothal. I've had an idea about maybe writing some parts in Ever's or Ferah's POV, but I will still write the same scene from Teague's as well. Tell me what you think!**

 **CoffeeKake : I'm glad you enjoyed it! I've read many of your stories and you were one of the ones that inspired me to start posting mine. I hope you continue to like them!**

 **Once again, on with the story . . .**

 _Teague's POV_

I grinned at her, finding it almost impossible not to laugh. "So you _can_ speak. For a minute there, I thought I had saved a mute. But mute girls don't exist except in Fae tales." She was staring at me, jaw dangerously hanging open. As soon as she realized this, she quickly snapped it back up and looked away in embarrassment. My grin spread wider at the spectacle.

I softly took her hand and pulled her into the moonlight. The second she was there it was my turn to look at her in disbelief. It really was her. "I know you," It was barely above a whisper but the second they came from my mouth fear overtook her body. She shrank away from me, stepping away. I unconsciously grabbed her harder and she cried out, like she was expecting me to strike her.

"Let go of me. Please, let go." She whimpered. I tried walking towards her, but when I got too close she pushed lightly on my chest, making it clear she didn't want to be anywhere near me.

"Why do you fear me? I will not harm you," I immediately let go of her hand, stepping way and clasping my hands behind my back in an attempt to restrain myself. I studied her face, trying to memorize every little detail, making sure I was sane.

"Do you know me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was still wary.

"Yes, and at the same time . . . no. I've dreamt about you. I didn't think you were real, but here you are." I reached out to her, but stopped myself and held my hands tighter behind my back. This was hard.

She didn't seem afraid anymore, and as she stepped closer to inspect I couldn't help but feel nervous. There was something about her that made my emotions out of control. I suddenly realized my rudeness towards her.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing. "Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Teague, Prince of the Fae. And you are?"

She paused, unsure of her answer. "No one of importance. Someone you'd be better off forgetting."

"Oh. It's a game. I see. You can tell me when you're ready." I reached across the space between us and found she wasn't afraid. I ran the back of my finger along her cheek, then turned my hand over and cupped her face. She leaned closer, and looked me straight in the eyes. My eyes were always traitorous to me, betraying all my emotions despite my protests. I closed my eyes."Please tell me I'm awake." I whispered softly to myself, pleading for it to be real.

I heard her step closer. "You're awake, I think. I don't know if the same goes for me."

"There's one way to find out."

"What? Are you going to pinch me?" She teased a large grin spreading across her face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss. But I know that wouldn't be proper of me, given the current situation." I looked away, frowning in the direction of my home. I'll never get to fully own it, unless my future wife dies before me. By then I would have retired, unless I finally gave in and killed her myself. "In three days' time, I'll be betrothed."

"Oh. Then congratulations on the betrothal – though you don't seem too excited."

I shrugged. "Happily ever after with a complete stranger. Yes, I'm ecstatic. Please excuse me if I'm not dancing for joy."

"You've never met her before?" I was surprised at how she was confused. She must have lived a sheltered life.

I looked at her sadly. "I've met a few of them at formal dinners and such, but most of the eleven I've only heard about in stories. Over the last few days, I've been flooded with details about them – their attributes, beauty, and family lineage – but they're still just names on parchment to me."

She gaped at me. "Eleven? You're going to marry eleven girls?"

I chuckled. She really was in for a shock.

"I'm sorry. I was rude. You are not much more than a stranger either, but here I am pouring out my troubles on you." I looked at her apologetically.

"No, not rude. You're stressed and worried. I understand. Sometimes when the choice is taken from us, we feel like a victim. I get that." She seemed so truthful, the way she said it. Like something she knew from personal experience. I was curious, but knew better than to ask.

"What would you do in my situation?" I leaned closer, hoping for something. I didn't know what, but if someone else agrees with your decision it encourages you to go ahead. I felt I needed her to agree.

"Hope for the best. Maybe you'll find true love over the next few days. And if not true love, then true friendship." Somehow, this answer was better than what I was hoping for. "But I do have to ask – why haven't you married before now?"

The grin I was wearing before decided to return. "Because I never met the girl of my dreams . . . until now. Tell me, though I can already see it in your eyes. You know me like I know you. You've dreamt of me also, haven't you?"

Heat flooded her cheeks, and she looked deep in thought. But before she could answer, she shivered from what I assumed was the cold.

"You're cold? I'm so sorry. It's late. I should be getting you back to your escorts." I looked around. "Um, where are they?"

"I seem to have lost them," she smiled weakly.

"Well, that will be no problem. I'll find them. And if not, I'll send a coach for you, and you can come to the palace. I'll tell my parents there's one last addition to the list." I grinned and stood up, getting ready to change form. "Have you ever seen a Royal shift? Because only Fae with royal blood can do it."

She pursed her lips in frustration, and then laughed. "Of course."

"No, I don't mean earlier. That doesn't count. Name anything that flies, and I will find your entourage."

"Okay, how about a bald eagle?"

"What is that?" I looked at her, confused.

"It's a bird."

"Well how can a bird be bald? That's absurd." I laughed.

"Uh, never mind. Why don't you pick?"

"All right. Stay here and I'll be back with your escorts shortly." I began running.

"No wait!" She called, but I just waved her off and kept running. I leapt into the air and transformed into a phoenix. As I flew away, I left a trail of dying flames in the sky.

After a searching for ten minutes, I had covered the whole forest and Palace Grounds without finding her escorts. I returned to the spot where I left her, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called. No reply.

I scanned the surrounding trees, but there were no signs of existence.

The forest was empty. It was like the girl from my dreams never existed at all.

 **What did you think? In the next update I'm going to test out both Ever and Teague's POV, just to see how it goes. Let's just say Teague has eyes everywhere . . .**

 **If you have any suggestions or opinions, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **As always, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **-Spud**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm here for the Food

Chapter Three - I'm here for the Food

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am back with the next chapter (I've actually been really missing being in Teague's head) to The Betrothal.**

 **Just asking, what would you think of a bonus chapter from Ferah's POV, but with the Guild when they witness the prophecy? I will be doing some from her view next chapter (along with Teague's of course) just to test it out.**

 **Okay, now on with the story . . .**

 _Teague's POV_

. . .Nine, ten, eleven. There are only eleven coaches.

That was what I thought until I heard the scurry of hoof beats and a yelp. I smiled, not even needing to look.

Twelve.

Eleven girls passed, all desperate for my attention. Some were smug, some were nervous. It didn't really matter to me. I'd already found my winner.

They were all so, how should I put it? _Boring._ So when I saw her stumble out of her carriage (most likely pushed, might I add) it brought on a wave of happiness in my heart. Even the way her head immediately snapped in my direction, so she could burn holes into my forehead with her glare alone almost brought tears to my eyes.

She was trying, and failing, to comb the stray leaves from her hair and straighten her dress. Even more of the feathers were missing, and her hair looked like a small bush. But the more her fingers clawed through the strands, the tamer it became. Despite the lack of grace it gave her, she still managed to pull it off. I couldn't help but let loose a gust of wind, blowing more leaves into her hair. She looks so incredibly cute when she's mad.

The footman approaches her, probably asking for her name. She looks hard at the ground, and a small grin takes place on her face. She whispers something into his ear and he frowns. She glared at him and he eventually gave in, shaking his head.

He looked up to us, and called out with a loud and clear voice: "Miss Elle Cinder from the Lands of the Golden Palace." When she took the other footman's hand, she almost tripped. I tried to stifle a laugh. She walked up the steps, avoiding my gaze.

"Elle Cinder," My father repeated, his voice booming. What I knew was that he was repeating it, so he could actually remember it. He always has had trouble remembering things, but I knew he won't be forgetting her anytime soon.

"Yes, your-" she paused, unsure of what to say. "Royalness." My father smiled. He knew she was a keeper. One down, one to go. I looked at my mother, who was gawking at Elle without shame. Elle. The name didn't suit her face. I shall just have to come up with a suitable nickname. But for now, Elle will do. I began tapping my foot to gain her attention.

She hesitantly looked upwards, finally meeting my eye. I was trying to hold back a smile from my relief at finally seeing her. It's not every day that the girl from your dreams saves you from being married to a nagging gold-digger for the rest of my life. Judging from the relief on her face, I guess she saw it too.

"Elle," I said, rolling it off my tongue. I guess it does suit her. I could get used to saying this.

My mother was becoming impatient. I flicked my eyes to the right, and Elle looked confused. I nudged my head in that direction, finally getting the message across. A look of realization passed on her face, and I felt a pang of disappointment at not being able to watch her staring at me like a goon. And a cute one at that.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She picked up her skirt and finished her ascent, and I had to keep myself from laughing when she walked in the wrong direction.

"To the right," I called over my shoulder, the laughter obvious in my voice.

"I knew that," she called back, refusing to look at me when she walked the other way. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing.

After I had finally regained my composure, I made myself into my smallest form and snuck into the room where the girls were waiting through the window, hiding behind a curtain.

It seemed to be an interrogation, and I wanted to hear it.

 _Ever's POV_

I could only catch snippets of their conversation. I was too busy thinking about Teague. Does he really not remember me?

Wind blows a few fallen leaves through the window, scattering them across the room. I thought it was closed, and the curtain covering it gave that message. But I knew it wasn't my wings. I looked directly at him, and put my fingers to my lips. Everyone else was too busy in the heated argument between the pig and the new girl.

"Who are you? I don't know you. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for the food, of course." Elle snapped. Why, I like her already. And by the tense magical energy in this room, it seems like he does, too.

 **What did you think? Did you like Ever's POV? What was this about Teague not remembering?**

 **Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or requests.**

 **What do you think about the Ferah idea?**

 **As always, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **-Spud :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Trial by Blood

Chapter Four – Trial By Blood

 **Hey guys! I am back with the next chapter!**

 **In this update, it will be mainly Teague's POV, but I will be experimenting with Ferah's for a bit. I may add just a tiny bit from Ever's, just 'cos there are a few loose ends I need to tie, and I really love her view. Please tell me which you prefer, and if you have any suggestions. I may even try it from Annalora's . . .**

 **CoffeeKake: I'm glad you think so! Like I said, I shall continue Ever's view and will be dropping a few hints here and there . . . I absolutely hate cliff-hangers (I screamed when I reached the end of Underland), which really wouldn't make sense as I have A LOT of suspense in many stories I write. I must just really love torturing people with my creativity :P. I really appreciate you giving me your opinion!**

 **Okay, now on with the story . . .**

 _Teague's POV_

As much as I would of _loved_ to tag along with the girls and their _delightful_ conversation, duty was calling and my mother did not appreciate tardiness. Besides, the pixie had spotted me within seconds of entering the room. She wouldn't let anything interesting slip now.

But that wasn't the only reason. The way she looked at me, with such warmth and obliviousness to the world around her left me feeling uneasy. But to me, the girls all looked the same. Long, luscious hair. Big, bright eyes. Tall beyond belief. Too tall for my liking.

That was, all except for one. A beauty that was hidden from the world, that very few managed to see. And extremely short.

I arrived in the room, surprising many servants when I came through the wall. They should be used to it by now, as I am far too high in the ranks to actually use _doors_. Silently, I walked towards the elegant form of my mother, hoping to get some interesting reaction.

But before I could do anything, she cut me off.

"Do not even think about it, Teague, my darling. I thought you would have grown out of these antics by now. And to think about purposefully attempting to scare your mother! Besides, I was the one who taught you that." She said, all the while facing away from me.

Maybe there was another reason I didn't use doors. I liked the element of surprise.

"Sometimes you are no fun, Mother." I pouted. It was then that they announced the girls to be arriving.

They were ushered into the room, and immediately eleven pairs of eyes shot towards me. But I was too busy looking at a girl in particular, the one that happened to be paying no attention to me whatsoever and was looking curiously around the room, taking in her surroundings.

There was a stand in the middle of the room (the only furniture in the room, might I add), holding a simple crystal bowl filled with clear water. It was slightly glowing from the amount of stray magical energy in here, which wasn't surprising as many of the strongest and most powerful Fae were gathered in this room.

Something caught her eye. There was no other furniture or decoration, but a look of realization passed over her face, soon replaced by fear. She covered it up soon, but not soon enough as I still saw it was there.

But before I could enquire about it, my Father began explaining the test. I tried to look as though I was paying attention, but there was only one outcome that mattered to me.

The first few girls passed with flying colours, literally. I felt a wave of nausea as the gnome's blood sprinkled the bowl with gold. Such a waste of power on such a vile person.

I was drifting in and out of my thoughts, when something terrible happened.

The water turned black. My father gasped. "An assassin."

 _Ferah's POV_

My hands flew to the knives in the folds of my dress in an instant. I may have been discovered, but I was not going down without a fight. The fate of our world rested in my hands.

Lunging at the Prince, my blade was so close to it's' destination. But then one of the girls grabbed my wrist, and wrestled me for the knife. She may be small, but she sure is strong. Much stronger than I expected from a girl of her size. If it wasn't for this hideous contraption people nowadays called 'a dress' they all would have had their throats slit by now. Realizing that we were both of the same strength, she acted before I could and sent me tumbling to the floor with a swift motion of her hip.

The knife skidded across the ground. I had no hope. As I ran for the door, the lights extinguished and I was left in complete and utter darkness. When a small light lit the room the Fates had disappeared. If I hadn't seen the scared faces of the girls, not focused on me but behind me, I wouldn't have known what was coming.

One knife. Two blades. Each the Prince dodged skilfully, letting them fly into the wall behind him. Only then did I realize that to my horror they were headed towards the cluster of girls. In front of them, the girl who disarmed me stood, seeing my mistake just as late as I. What I didn't expect was her to stand in direct line of the knife, closing her eyes and holding her hand in front of her face.

Then something amazing happened. The knife stopped in midair.

The prophecy was correct. She was here. Someone from another plane or dimension, with only half the possible power she could have. If she was fully Fae, she would be the strongest of us all.

I was wrong. I was not destined to kill Teague.

I was to guide the girl who was.

 _A few hours later . . ._

 _Teague's POV_

Sleep didn't come easy. I hardly remembered my dream.

 _She was wearing a long, flowing evening gown, a deep shade of burgundy. Her hair was swept into a bun, plaits gathering the loose strands around her face. Her hair was streaked with pure gold, the same gold that flecked her maple brown eyes and traced intricate patterns across her skin. She looked magnificent. A large grin was spread across her face as she walked towards me, her small hands gripping my arms with surprising force._

 _"Money can't buy happiness," she said in answer to my previous statement. "But it can buy food and that is pretty much the same thing." Her smile must be contagious, because I could feel it spreading across my face, too. At this, hers widened slightly._

 _"God, I love you, Elle." I said, glad she finally had a name. Her smile dropped, and hurt flashed through her eyes. She dropped my arms like they were burning coals._

 _"You agree to be mine, and already you betray me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper._

 _"What did I do wrong? Elle is your name, is it not? Whatever could you mean?" Confusion obvious in my voice, her face softened and she looped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer._

 _"No," her voice trembled, obviously on the verge of tears. "You didn't. You said_ her _name." Once again she let me go, this time facing away. It was like she couldn't bear for me to see her cry. "How could I ever think you could love me when you still love her?"_

 _I grabbed her and spun her towards me, pulling her face mere inches from mine._

 _"I never have, and never will love anyone more than I love you. Do you understand? I love you, Elle. Who could ever compete with you?"_

 _"I fear if I speak her name, your feelings will come rushing back. How will I know if you will leave me just like you did her?" More tears were brimming in her eyes. I couldn't hold back anymore, and pulled her into my arms._

 _"Whoever could you mean? Tell me her name, Elle."_

 _"You said it. You said Ever."_

I woke with a start. She was back in my dreams, now with a name.

The way she spoke to me, it was like she was trying to tell me something. I guess the only way was to ask her.

So that was why I was sneaking into Elle's room in the middle of the night, seeking more than just answers.

 _Ever's POV_

I made the dreams to make him remember me. For him to love me again. But they backfired. He fell in love with my messenger. The person I chose because only he would listen to her. So why was it that when we both appeared, he didn't give me a second glance?

I'm no villain, but their happy ending might just be the death of me.

 **So . . . what did you think? Too much suspense? Soon I shall do a chapter back in time, or maybe with some flashbacks hinting what happened in the past between Ever and Teague. What do you think happened in the past? I really would love to know your ideas and suspicions. And you never know, maybe if one is good enough I shall include it as a Bonus Chapter or the actual ending!**

 **If you would like me to write what happened after Ferah was caught and what happened at the dinner table, please let me know and I will try my very hardest! I didn't include it in this Chapter because it was already long enough and my eyeballs hurt from staring at the screen for so long.**

 **Please tell me your opinion and any suggestions or requests!**

 **And what do you think about Annalora's POV? (I'll probably write it anyway)**

 **As always, I shall try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **-Spud :D**

 **This chapter had to be re-uploaded because I dun-goofed and it uploaded as all the coding! If any of you actually managed to understand that, you should be proud. I couldn't read what I wrote.**

 **Thank you so much to the person who notified me about the mistake! Without you it would still be all coding.**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed!**

 **-A very tired Spud :D**


	5. Spud dun-goofed - Ch4 Re-uploaded

Hey guys!

Spud dun-goofed.

You may have seen my mistake (where everything was mumble-jumbled coding) and I am here to let you know that I have re-uploaded Chapter Four - Trial by Blood. Hopefully it actually makes sense this time!

The chapter has been replaced by the actual piece, and I am just saying this 'cos all you little Potatoes out there may not realise this and give up on my story and move on and all that ish. And I don't want to lose all my Potatoes.

I shall update yet again as soon as possible,

-Spud, the Prime Masher


	6. Chapter 5 - The Childhood Friend

Chapter Five – The Childhood Friend

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am baaaack. Yes. Hello there. I am hoping that I won't dun-goof again and this will all go back to mashed up coding (*hint hint nudge nudge* see what I did there?)**

 **I apologize to all of you that had to read that. I should stop 'pun'ishing you.**

 **Okay, seriously I'm gonna stop now.**

 **CoffeeKake : Thank you! I used to work as a common tater so I've learnt a few things. (Okay, okay, actually serious now.) I really do appreciate your support! :D**

 **Mikkey234 : Thank you so much! I'm just gonna tell you now that originally I was just doing it from Teague's POV but then one night writing I got bored and it turned into this. I'm glad to know you enjoyed! :D**

 **Just saying, the Author's Note at the start of every piece of writing, I write before I actually write any of the updates. If I say I'm gonna do something at the start, then I'll try to keep it to that as guidelines – and because I'm too lazy to change it.**

 **So, today, I am planning to write something along the lines of: What happened between Ever and Teague and the Prophecy.**

 **I probably edited that. In case you were wondering, it originally had - *muffled talking through a hand***

 **Don't judge me.**

 **Okay, now on with the story . . .**

 _The Prophecy . . ._

Once upon a time

A boy was split in two.

Every thought, every thing

Made into something new.

There were two minds:

One of Dark, one of Light.

But no one seemed to notice

He wasn't split just right.

The Assassin of his love.

The Betrayer of his friendship.

The Prince of his own.

The Grimm of his heart.

 _Teague's POV_

 _5 years beforehand . . ._

"Teague . . ." She pleaded, looking up at me with large, doe-like eyes. "Please,"

I narrowed my eyes, unfazed by her slight pout and the tears welling up in her eyes. "Adding 'please' won't change my answer, Ev. It is rightfully mine, and unless you do something drastic, I won't change my answer."

At my words, her eyes lit up with mischief and she stood from her kneeling position, coming face-to-face with me.

"By 'drastic'," she drawled, drawing the words out. "What exactly would you mean by that?" She pondered, tapping her chin as she began to circle me.

"Ever . . ." I warned.

"I know," She said, stopping abruptly, making the skirt of her dress swish behind her. She pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Know what?" I said, becoming suspicious.

"If I do something, I don't know, 'drastic', _then_ will you let me have it?"

"Depends what you call drastic. You're really committed, huh?"

She laughed evilly and continued circling me. "Very. I will do _anything_ for it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Anything." She confirmed. "Now, are you up for the challenge?"

"Are you?"

"Are you asking a question to buy time for your answer?"

"Are you doing the same thing?"

"Are we going to keep on doing this until nightfall?"

"Are we?" I countered, not wanting it to end.

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Are you?" I replied again with a grin.

"When are you going to back down?"

"Why do you expect me to?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Because you're the bigger person?"

I barked out a laugh. "I'm 5'6", of course I'm the bigger person."

She scowled and stormed towards me. "Call me short again, I dare you!"

"Technically, Ev, I never called you short." I laughed hard at the face she was making.

"You implied it." she growled.

"I'm s-sorry," I choked out. "But you're just so cute when you're angry."

"Then it must be adorable when the death threats start coming."

I laughed again. "Here, Ever. Take it." I passed her the brown bag.

She grinned and snatched the bag, hugging it to her chest. "My plan worked!" she sang.

The smile fell from my face. "Ev . . . you did all of that. For. A. Cookie."

She turned to look at me. "Well, it worked. Didn't it?"

"So that was what you meant by 'drastic'?"

"Oh, no. I had better plans than that."

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Yes." She said, walking towards me. She stopped when we were only mere inches apart. "Much better." She then leaned up, and closed the distance.

 **Sorry for the small chapter, it's just that I didn't want to have anything other than the past in this one. I will add more things from the past somewhere in each update, but it could range from a word to a full-out series of books. Okay, maybe not that far, but you get what I mean.**

 **If you were wondering (or couldn't be bothered to do maths) then Ever and Teague are 12 in this piece, and all other bits from the past will be before this until I write the part about how Teague 'doesn't remember' (or maybe he does?) and what Ever did to make him-**

 ***more muffled sounds while a hand clamps over my mouth***

 **And that is all I am saying.**

 **Also, did anyone notice the references to TGGBB? I'm obsessed!**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story in general and if you have any suggestions or requests! The next update will be (and it definitely will) the first meeting, at the dinner table and maybe – just possibly – a bit from Annalora's POV. No promises, though.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed and will try to update as soon as possible,**

 **-Spud :D**


	7. Chapter 6 - The First Meeting

Chapter Six – The First Meeting

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am FINALLY bringing you the next update. Yes. Yes. Yes? Yes.**

 **Good news: no more puns for you! You no longer have to suffer from my wonderful humour.**

 **CoffeeKake : Let the lazies unite! :D Trust me, I personally hate Teague X Ever (they seriously don't have a ship, we don't need to sink it) but it is mandatory for the storyline to make sense. Meague is waaayy better, but, I have to say, I am a full-on Jarina shipper. I love Meague, but my heart was already devoted to another ship. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Just saying, I am totally still in my pyjamas and eating leftovers (literally just plain bread – I'm too lazy to make a sandwich) while writing, and, personally, I am** ** _loving_** **the fact that I still have an hour before I have to do homework. Think yourselves lucky that I chose to distract myself from doing homework and will end up doing it at the last minute (which is literally an hour away).**

 **Anyways, before I ramble too much, on with the story . . .**

 _The Palace Grounds – The Woods_

 _Teague's POV_

 _Still five years ago . . ._

I stared at Ever in horror at the shock of what she just did. She was beaming, her eyes lit up with mischief, but she couldn't hide the nervousness of what my reaction would be.

"Ever . . ." I started, and her shoulders drooped from the fact I had called her by her full name. "When I said drastic, I didn't mean . . ." She smiled sheepishly at me, and then it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

I was enveloped by rage. "How could you, Ever? You knew how I felt about that, and yet you did it anyway!" I yelled, but the scared look on her face brought me back down to earth. I gave her a playful nudge.

"But seriously! Not only did you touch my hair, but you ruffled it! You crossed the line! Do you know how _long_ it takes to make my hair look _this_ stylish? It took me hours to perfect my out-of-the-bed look!"

She giggled, and completely forgot about my outburst. "You could just literally have out-of-the-bed hair; it would take much less time and be more realistic!"

I scowled. "How tight is your corset?"

She frowned. "Pretty loose, why?"

"Run."

"What?"

" _Run."_

 _The Waiting Room – Teague's Betrothal_

 _Teague's POV_

None of the girls could sense my presence. I guess it's good that I finally worked on my disappearing skills. Last time, only one girl noticed. Evelyn, was it? Now she looked far too deep in thought to see me.

"Serves her right," the gnome said, a natural scowl resting on her face. "She was about to ruin my chance of becoming the future Queen."

"Don't you mean _our_ chances of falling in love and marrying Prince Teague?" Ever asked in an annoyed tone, (I found her name at last!) glaring at gnomey.

Annalora smirked. "That too, but it's not what they're hoping for. They are looking for family lines and power. If Teague knows what's best for him, he'll choose me."

My gaze drifted to Elle, who looked to be deep in thought, but snorted the second she heard those words. I raised my eyebrows at her unladylike behaviour, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the girls.

"You seem to be awfully confident about that," Ever snapped, her wings making wind whip around the room. Someone needed to calm her down, but I couldn't do that without blowing my cover.

I looked back at Elle. She had put her fist in her mouth, wandering to the other side of the room while the others were wrapped up in the heated argument between the gnome and pixie. She sat on a stool and slid off her slipper, which I only now realise seemed to be made of glass. It was clear, with mirror shards and diamonds encrusting the surface. How they were comfortable, I have no idea. She was examining the heel quite thoroughly, that was until Annalora snatched it from her grasp and held it high above her head, threatening Ever with it.

"Poor, pathetic excuse for a pixie." She continued. "Someone should teach you manners." Elle bound to her feet, but without her slippers her height shrank and she could barely reach. Her fingers had just grazed the toes when the gnome turned on her. "What? Do you want this?" she taunted, waving it in her face before snatching it high in the air. I watched all this with an amused expression, almost feeling sorry for Annalora for what she had got herself into. I stifled a laugh at the thought about what Elle would do to her.

They started playing piggy-in-the-middle, tossing it high above her head and laughing at Elle's attempts to get it back. I wanted to join in, only laughing at them for what they had coming. By the look on her face, I could tell her patience was wearing thin.

Finally having enough, she crept behind gnomey and tapped her on the shoulder, smiling sweetly before pulling back her fist.

Not being able to contain it anymore, I burst out laughing, feeling a small sense of pride blossom in my chest at what Elle had done. Of everyone in the room, I'm surprised it was her who stood up to the bully first.

As I thought before, she most certainly is different to other girls.

I left the room, still chuckling at how she gave Annalora a black eye over a shoe.

 _Elle Cinder's Room – The Palace_

 _Teague's POV_

 _After the dream . . ._

I couldn't hold back anymore. Not after that dream. I needed to see her, even though it is late at night.

I leaned against her door, chuckling lightly as she spoke to herself.

 _You just had to choose the mad one, didn't you?_

I quickly shut my conscience down. He had been appearing more and more lately, not that I could help it.

"Fine. If I can't stop it, I'll change it."I poked my head around the door, grinning at the way she scrunched her face up in concentration as she tried to blow out the candle.

 _Just put her out of her misery._ With a flick of the wrist, I had wrenched the window open and a soft wind blew through, extinguishing it immediately. Goosebumps rose on my arms at being in such close proximity with her, and she sighed, not even needing to turn around and open her eyes to know I was in the room.

"Do you sneak into all the girls' rooms?" she asked, finally turning.

"No. Only those who try and protect me one minute, and punch a princess in the face the next. From what I heard, it was over a . . . shoe." I bit back my laughter. Seeing the slippers on the bedside table, I reached over but she quickly dove for them and snatched them away before I could tough them.

"Well, if you already know, then you should know better than tomes with a girl's footwear." She tucked them behind her, which made me look at her clothes. She was wearing a shirt of a soft material, with what looked like trousers, but cropped at a short length which reached her thighs.

I frowned at her. "What are you wearing? I've never seen such clothes. Is this what you wear in your kingdom? Do you wear your title proudly on your chest? I didn't know that there was such a thing as a breaker of hearts."

A smile flickered across her face, before she burst out laughing which only irritated me more.

"Yes, everyone dresses like me where I come from." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she was explaining it to a five year-old.

"And where is that exactly? Because no one really seems to know."

"Very far away."

"Yes, I gather that."

"It doesn't matter, because where I come from doesn't concern you." She snapped harshly, and I was overwhelmed by fury.

"How can your origins not concern me, when there is a chance that you will rule beside me?"

 _Doesn't seem like a chance by the way you are obsessing over her._

I ignored him, but she snorted at me too. "That's not going to happen."

"You think not?" I asked, once again confused. I perched on the bed beside her. "You are one of the oddest girls I have ever met. Your dress is funny, the way you talk – even your attitude towards me, your prince."

"You're not my prince," she said angrily.

I sighed. "You see what I mean? You're odd-"

"I'm not odd; I'm normal."

"-and you are intriguing." I finished, glaring at her for interrupting. She smiled sheepishly in reply. "You've been sent here with the others, in the hopes of being my wife, yet you scoff at the idea. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not. No one's heard of you. You make the crystal bowl sing – no one has ever done that. You can't control your powers, and you act like you don't want to be here. Have I done something to offend you?"

"Not in this lifetime," she mumbled.

I sighed. _And here we go again._

 **So, what did you think? Long enough for you? Who do you think Teague's 'conscience' is? And what happened to Teague and Ever's friendship? Something so bad, he can't remember it?**

 **Like I said, I hate Teague X Ever! Nix is a way better match. To those who are like me, they didn't kiss. But to those who do support it, I left it kinda vague so you can say they did.**

 **I'm really enjoying writing the flashback scenes, and I may just write a butt-load of them even after this story is over. I am planning on updating this every so often once this is done, with parts from Jared's POV later in time. Just because, why not?**

 **Who's up for Annalora's POV? Or what about Queen Maeve?**

 **Please tell me what you think, and as always, I shall try to update as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **-Spud :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Genuine

Chapter Seven – Genuine

 **Hey guys!**

 **I am baaack again, with the next update! Shorter update this time, but I have been WAY too busy with homework and Christmas, and writing stories on my other account. But at least you have one! I'm trying to update once a week, so shorter updates if you still want them.**

 **CoffeeKake : I know, it is amazing! I would totally hug myself too right now. As you probably have realised, yes I have a Wattpad account,going by thename of CrazyPotatose223/YasDatPotato (Don't know which one it displays as) and currently have one book with a few chapters uploaded. I am a sucker for cliffhangers, and just had to tease you guys by making it seem like Ever and Teague were gonna kiss. I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Okay, enough chit-chat, on with the story . . .**

* * *

 _In The Woods – The Palace Grounds_

 _4 Years Ago . . . (For lazy people – they are 13 years old)_

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

" But _Teague_ . . ." Ever whined.

I raised my hand, silencing her. "Ever, you have to. There is no other way,"

"But what if I can't? What if my whole life has been a lie, and I'll just crash to the ground and break both of my legs?"

I groaned, slapping my palm on my forehead. "Stop being overdramatic, Ev. Just take a leap of faith and we can leave."

"And would you look at that? Teague is finally growing up, and is putting on his big-boy pants, using big words." She cooed, reaching down to pinch my cheeks, then realising she was too high up and stopped. "It's about time, too. You've been staying in the terrible-twos for far too long."

"Ever . . ." I warned. She smirked, knowing all too well that her being stuck so high up meant I couldn't reach her. "Seriously, just jump already. We both know you can fly, and if because the amount of fairy cakes you ate seems to make your wings incapable – I wouldn't be surprised –"

"Hey, I can still hear, you know!"

"-Then I can catch you. Besides, what kind of a Pixie is afraid of heights? You remind me of a cat, being stuck up there."

She gasped, and her hand flew to her chest as she feigned hurt. "How dare you compare me to one of those creatures? I may like my personal space, use people for food, and disappear without a trace whenever I feel like it, but I certainly would not 'purr' and be distracted so easily by someone just stroking me!"

I gave her a pointed look. She sighed, giving in. "Fine! But I'll have you know that you ate three times as much as me back there, and I doubt those puny muscles can catch someone as heavy as me."

"Okay, that's it! If you are not on the ground by the time I reach three, I will find somehow to get you down here, whether you like it or not. Trust me, I have my ways."

She just smirked, not taking my word for it.

"One." I started tapping my foot impatiently. Seeing I was serious, she began to panic.

"Oh my God. Please, don't-"

"Two."

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."

"Three."

With one effortless push, she fell ungracefully on the ground, glaring at me - knowing that I had no intention of moving. Knowing all too well that I literally just made her jump three inches to the ground.

"Now, was that too hard?"

* * *

 _Teague's Betrothal – The Palace_

 _Elle's Quarters_

 _STILL Teague's POV_

* * *

I looked at her strangely, taking in her laughing form. Her laughter seemed real, not like what I was used to. Why she was laughing, I had no idea. She realised I was staring at her, and quickly stopped. I instantly missed the sound running in my ears, but she still didn't replace the grin on her face.

"What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" She grinned even wider, displaying her teeth for me to inspect. I raised an eyebrow at her antics, but gently took hold of her chin and drew her face closer to mine.

"No, I don't see anything." I continued to pretend I was looking at her teeth, trying to make it not look obvious I was staring at her lips. She must have bought it though, because she was soon laughing again, and to my disappointment moved away.

She must have noticed I was staring at her again, because she cocked her head to the side and asked me yet again: "What?"

"I'm just surprised at you. Your laughter is genuine. You're not hiding behind fake smiles and phony compliments or memorized answers. You really don't seem to care about impressing me, do you?"

I watched her reaction. She seemed to be deep in thought, debating on what to say. I thought she wasn't going to answer when she finally said, "No, I guess I don't see the point in pretending and putting on airs. I'm not ashamed of who I am. At one point, yes, I was embarrassed about who I was, and the clothes I wore, and where I lived. But I learned that those things aren't important. What's most important to me is family and being proud of the person I am. I'm not going to pretend I'm someone I'm not."

I was impressed by her answer. She really didn't care about impressing other people, and didn't care if it was going to cost her the chance of becoming Queen. And yet, I still felt suspicious. There was a big chunk of the truth she was avoiding.

I learned in close, and breathed into her ear. "That's good. Because I despise liars and imposters."

She took a sharp breath, but her face remained a stony expression. Why can't she just leave her emotions out in the open? Why so secretive? I could see it in her eyes as she began to rebuild the walls, shutting me out again.

"And I hate princes that are selfish and power hungry." She shot back.

It felt like a stab right to the heart. Is that really what she thinks of me?

"I can handle the truth, but I'm none of those." _Oh really?_

Back so soon? Too soon for my liking. This is going to be a really long night.

* * *

 **Hello! What did you think? I know this is kinda late, but I stayed up until 10 tonight writing this, determined to get it done. I've sacrificed my 6 week homework project that is due tomorrow, so even if it is too short, be happy I'm giving up my happiness for yours.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, otherwise my mood tomorrow will be in vain. (I have to wake up TOO early to go to school – also, really grumpy and pessimistic when tired, like now for example)**

 **But I really hope you did enjoy, and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Spud :D**


	9. Chapter 8 - I'll Catch You

Chapter Eight – I'll Catch You

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry that I was so grumpy last time, I was really tired and the clocks had been changed in England, leading me to have lay-ins but later nights! Ugh, still, I just get TOO grumpy when I'm tired. As Christmas is coming up, there will be more time to write but, it is CHRISTMAS let me remind you so I may miss a few updates. Also sorry for being late with this update, end of school means TOO MUCH WORK and A VERY TIRED POTATO. And 'cos I'm lazy, (And extremely hungry) this will only be a flashback. I'm still kinda grumpy. One of my friends thought it was smart to text me in the middle of the night, and let's just say they are dealing with the repercussions.**

 **Also - I know I'm getting way off topic - but I was wondering: What is so special about a British accent? I mean, being British myself, I can tell you that there is no such thing as a British accent. How can you merge a Welsh, Scottish and English accent? So when you say British, you mean English. In all these books and fanfics I read, the 'cute' guy is described as having a 'cute' British accent. What do you mean by cute? Usually cute means something small, SO ARE YOU CALLING ME SMALL? But what is the deal? Seriously? I have no idea.**

 **I said British and accent too many times.**

 **On with the flashback 'cos I'm too lazy to save my life . . .**

* * *

 _The Royal Grounds – The Forest_

 _Ever's POV_

 _7 years ago . . ._ **(Lazy people they are ten)**

* * *

Slender slips of wind ran through my hair, creating a trail behind me. Adrenaline raced around in my blood, silencing my ears to everything except the hammering of my heart. I couldn't hear the shouts, the pleads for me to come back. All I knew was that I was finally free. Free.

1\. free1

[friː]

 **ADJECTIVE**

to act or be done as one wishes; not under the control of another

2\. not or no longer confined or imprisoned:

3\. not subject to engagements or obligations

4\. not subject to or affected by (something undesirable)

This is my definition: To have the ability to do, feel and think as you wish, with no one to tell you differently. To be like a bird who just learnt to fly, and can leave the world they grew up in to explore the world they were previously oblivious to, alone. To have the ability to make your own decisions.

I liked being free. It meant I could be myself without anyone judging. The trees and bushes of the woods sped past me in a blurry haze. I had my focus on one thing; my destination. I was getting closer and closer to the cliff edge, ready to take flight. I would become the bird leaving the safe nest to explore the world.

Five yards.

Four.

Three.

I braced myself for the jump, tensing my muscles and squeezing my eyes shut.

Two.

One. I took a deep breath and pushed as far as I can, leaping into the air and waiting for my wings to sprout from my back. They still hadn't come after ten years, and I was a disgrace to my family. I could feel a tingling sensation around the small of my back, and it wrapped around my stomach. This must be what it feels like to have wings! I grinned idiotically, but it faltered when I realised that I couldn't sense them. If I didn't have wings, then how am I alive? I distinctly remember quite a large drop. Unless . . .

"Oh my God! I'm still falling!" I screamed, flailing my arms about and kicking the air. That was until I heard a burst of laughter from beneath me. I slowly opened one eye – the rest of my face still scrunched up – and saw a boy around my age, smirking and looking up at me with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Are you going to stay there with a constipated look on your face or are you going to thank me for saving your life?"

 **A/N: So? What did you think? I'm kidding! Not that mean . . .**

I looked down and saw his hands on my waist, suspending me in the air. I screeched and slapped his hands away, but he kept a firm grip and just raised his eyebrow at me.

He was treating me like a kid! I mean, I am one, but so is he!

"Put me down right now you creep! I'll have you know that you did not save my life. I am perfectly capable of flying!"

He peered behind me, at my back, and looked back at my face. "Where are your wings, exactly?"

"I have the ability to make it so only people of my choice can see them. And before you ask, no! You are not worthy of seeing my wings." I smiled in triumph, but he just grinned back. He started shifting me further above his head, and it was too late when I caught on to his plans.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I just dropped you off here then? My arms are beginning to ache." And with that he pushed me into the air.

"No, no no no! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, just please please don't drop me!" I squeezed my eyes shut again, waiting for the impact.

"I haven't let go of you yet," the boy said before cracking up.

"It isn't funny!" I shouted, swatting his head. "I have a huge fear of heights despite being a Pixie! It is not something to laugh about when I start having a panic attack!"

His laughter died down, but an insufferable grin stayed on his face. "I'm sorry," He managed to choke out."But I couldn't resist it. Your face was golden."

I huffed, and turned my face away from him to the forest. In all the noise that I had made, not one person had tried to help or find me. Just shows how much they care.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." he said while shifting me to his shoulder and starting in a random direction.

"Not as if I have a choice," I grumbled.

* * *

"No, that isn't fair. I ask a question, and then you do. Okay?"

"Seems fair to me," he replied.

"Okay. So-"

"Wait," He cut me off.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"Huh?"

I sighed, exasperated. "You said wait."

"Oh, right. Shouldn't we know each other's names? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being that mysterious anonymous guy you met in the woods, but I'd prefer for you to stop calling me Doofus."

"First names only though. Don't want to blow our cover," I said with a serious tone, trying not to laugh at the pained face he gave me.

"You first,"

"Okay. Ever,"

"Teague," He replied as we shook hands.

* * *

 _3rd Person 'cos I don't want to be in Ever's head no longer_

* * *

Both of them recognized the other. But they didn't say a word. At last, they had found someone who would treat them as another Fae being, not dirt under their shoe or a God walking in Fae form. They kept quiet, just wanting to pretend and be free a little while longer.

"Right. So," Ever continued. "Before I was so rudely interrupted," She glared at Teague, "I was saying: Why did you catch me?"

He shrugged. "Watching you run like a wild beast provided me with some most enjoyable entertainment, and after that I couldn't just watch you die." He half-lied.

She was satisfied with his answer.

"So what about you, Ever? Why did you try to fly, even though you don't have wings?"

Ever's eyes glazed over, and she looked far-off and distant. She stayed silent for a while, making Teague think that she hadn't heard the question. Just as he was about to repeat it she said: "I wanted to prove to them that although I don't have them yet, my wings will come one day. That no matter how many times they push me down, I will get back up and outshine them all."

"What is wrong to have no wings?"

"Being the daughter of one of the most powerful Pixie's in the Kingdom, I dishonour my family by not having the ability to complete the ritual - which is sacred to us Pixies - and by doing so I shame by ancestors. All because I am a late bloomer." She sighed, being brought out of her trance-like state and back down to reality.

"One time, my Nanny said to me: The flower which blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Ever looked up at him in confusion, and saw him standing, offering her his hand. She accepted it and stood, still three inches shorter.

"Come," Teague said, and lead her to a tree. "Climb with me."

"W-What are you doing?" She stuttered, panicked. He looked down at her, already on the first branch.

"Teaching you to fly."

"But, I'm scared. What if I fall?"

He jumped back down, and seeing her fear he smiled softly, while doing his best to be reassuring.

"Then I'll catch you."

* * *

 **Wait, wait. Can we just say it together:**

 **Awwwwww. I felt really bad about missing an update so I brought tommorrow's early, but still didn't have the time to write a part from the actual Betrothal. So, now you know how Teague and Ever met. There were five references in there, if you can get them all I will update early.**

 **Still, what did you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know, 'cos I am loving writing these flashbacks! In the last book in the series Ever really grew on me, and I feel bad whenever (hehehe) reading these fanfics where she is the bad guy! I mean, she made her mistakes because she was in love, not because she is an evil power-hungry and ruthless villain.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think. As always, I willtry and update as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **-Spud :D**


	10. An Extra

An Extra

 **Hey guys! Whoa! Is this real? Am I actually here?**

 **Sorry for not updating! I mean, technically, this isn't an update. But! I felt really bad for not updating over the Christmas Holidays, seeing as I updated on Wattpad, and thought I would give you this. It may not be an actual chapter, but I wrote this around a week ago and posted it on Wattpad and realised how much it could be related to Teague and Ever. I am sorry that this might not be an actual chapter, but I'm still working out how things are gonna link but you should get the next Chapter soon.**

 **Guest : Oh, okay. Good to know *nervous laughter*. Wow, so all this time I thought people were insulting me when in fact they were giving me compliments! This will take a while to get used to. Sorry to all those people out there that I shouted at for calling me short! Except for those who actually did, shame on you. I kinda understand what you mean with the different accents, but I'm still finding it hard to understand that someone finds a British accent attractive. Thank you for replying to my weird question! (there is more coming, I'm sorry)**

 **Right, weird questions at the ready: Where you come from, how do you say tomato and scone? Do you say: To-mah-toe or to-may-toe, and do you say sc-o-n or sc-oh-ne. Where I live, everyone says to-mah-toe but people argue about how you say scone. Even my family! I say sc-oh-ne. What do you say?**

 **Okay, apologies, replies, waste of typing space questions, all done.**

 **Oh! Almost forgot: WARNING: I am a horrible poet. Like, it's as bad as my jokes.**

 **On with the update, not chapter, poem thingy . . .**

* * *

Don't tell me, please.

I don't want to know.

Whether it's the look in your eyes

Or how far you will go.

Saying it aloud

Just makes it so real.

And I don't want to know

How I made you feel.

I never meant to hurt you

It kind of just happened.

The last shred of hope we held

It withered, and blackened.

It's strange, really

How those words changed it all.

Those three little words

Were the cause of our fall.

The trouble

Of climbing the tower so high

Is when you realise

It was built on lies.

Pretty as they are

They aren't very strong.

They began to crumble

Before very long.

And as I fell

From the tower so high

Those three little words

Caused you to fly.

And as you flew

Away from us, away from me

I felt in my palm

What I last gave you: A key.

I said that with you

Was where it belongs.

But even that lie

Couldn't right your wrongs.

The key to my heart

Is really a lethal thing.

As it let you tug

My heart on a string.

Those three little words

Were the knives I used

To stop my heart

From being bloodied and bruised.

Those three little words

Heartbreaking, they were.

They killed you on the inside

Three little words: I love her.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Yes, I know, not a chapter but I've told you enough times how lazy I am.**

 **Also! I dun-goofed again, with the nasty coding and stuff, but I was editing it on here and saw what it looked like: horrible! Hopefully I have fixed it, (I haven't uploaded yet) but if not please let me know! I don't know how anyone can read that language, code.**

 **I will update soon! Or not. Depends if I have a writers block or how lazy I feel.**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **-Spud :D**


End file.
